Rewind to the Life of Isabella Stark
by Auggie Frank
Summary: Okay, so this IS apart of my Isa Romanoff series. This like the title says is a rewind. To be more specific, to when her dad first became Iron Man. Basically, this is seventeen year old Bella has to take her dad's place till he is found but she can't let the world know of her existence. And this is before she goes to Forks Washington. And, this is possibly the first of 4 parts
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.**

**this is part on of my rewind. This story and maybe(I'll try) the next possible three stories will be part of my rewind to before Bella found out that she was a princess of one of the Nine Realms.**

**And this is before she was sent to Forks.**

_Today started like any other day with my dad._

_Jarvis woke me up to start my day and informed my of my dads more important appointments to help me figure out what time he would be home for dinner and such._

_But what I did not expect was I would not see my dad for a while._

"Good morning Miss Stark." Jarvis woke Bella.

She rolled over, yawning, she replied to the AI, "Good morning Jarvis. What is on today's schedule?"

"Today your father is scheduled to go to Afghanistan to present the soldiers with the Jericho missile." he replied.

"With Rhodey?" She asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Jarvis." She thanked him and started the coffee for her dad while pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Miss Stark." Pepper said, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Virgina." Bella answered. She didn't like 'Pepper.' And the feeling was mutual. When for as long as Bella could remember, Pepper Potts did not approve of Tony adopting her. Maybe it was the fact that the assistant loved her father but her father's attention was either on the company or his beloved daughter. No one knew the answer to why Ms Potts did not like Isabella Stark.

"Jarvis has your lesson plans for the day and the money for what ever you are needing today is already in your account. Your lunch materials are in the fridge-" Pepper started to run down her never-ending list for Bella.

"Virgina, I am seventeen. I am not a child anymore. And my schedule is the same everyday. You don't need to pretend to like me, you don't need to tell me things I already know." Bella interrupted, jumping onto the kitchen counter.

"Miss Stark, must we do this everyday?" Pepper asked.

"No. You don't like me. I know it. You know it. So you really don't need to tell me the same things daily. I get what I need to know from Jarvis each morning." Bella answered, putting her hair in a messy bun.

"Miss Stark, your father brought home another reporter last night, so I suggest that you make yourself scarce before she wakes up and starts to wander the house."

"Very well. If you need me, and I pray you won't, I'll be in my room. And because, not even you, has access to my area of the house, just have Jarvis call me." Bella replied, jumping off the counter and walking back to her room.

**the Garage**

Tony was working on the engine of one of his many cars when Pepper interrupted.

"Please don't turn down my music."

"You're supposed to be half was across the world right now."

"How'd she take it?" Tony asked.

Pepper rolled her eyes before answering. "Like a champ."

"Did she run into my daughter?" Tony asked, examining one of the parts.

"No. Miss Stark was back in her room before the reporter was even awake." Pepper answered, examining her check board.

"Why is it you are trying to get me out of here?" Tony questioned.

"You are supposed to be on your way to Afghanistan right now. Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." Pepper vented.

"Well that funny. That is what it being my plane was all about. That it what for me to get there. And I wanted to wait till my daughter was awake."

After they bickered for a few minutes Tony asked why Pepper was trying to all but shove him out the front door.

"I have plans. I have plans okay." Pepper snapped slightly.

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"Tony, I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

"Oh. That's today? Well, did you get yourself nice from me?" Pepper nodded. "Great. Oh-wait- who's going to take care of Isa till I get back?"

"Daddy, I've been taking care of myself for two years now. Unless you count Jarvis." Bella spoke up, entering the garage, wearing on her dad's many band t shirts. "Daddy, you should be going to meet with Rhodey right now. The sooner you leave the sooner you get back. And we have plans tonight. O did you forget?"

Tony pulled his daughter in for a hug, "How can I forget something that we have been doing together since you first got here? I've been reading to you since you were about three years old baby girl."

"I know daddy. Be home for dinner?" She asked, hugging him tight.

"I'll be there." Tony answered, pulling away.

"Any requests?" She asked.

"Not really. Surprise me." He said as he got into one of the cars he had.

"You just come home safe dad." Bella asked her dad.

"Always." He replied, before driving of to the airport.

"You can leave now if you want Virgina. You can't try run my fathers company from here." Bella said before heading back to her room.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "as you wish Miss Stark. It's been a pleasure as always. I shall see you tomorrow."

**the Next Day**

Bella was worried. Her dad didn't come home last night. He didn't call either. If he was going to be late he always called her so she wouldn't wait up. But she was up till three in the morning before she passed out on the couch and when she woke up, her dad still wasn't home.

"Good morning princess." Jarvis greeted her quietly.

"Good morning Jarvis. Is there any word on my father yet?" Bella asked.

"My apologies princess, but there is still no word on Mr Stark." Jarvis answered.

Bella pulled out her phone and dialed her dads number, getting more worried by the minute when the call went straight to voice mail. After trying a few more times, she decided to call Virginia.

_"Hello."_

"Virginia?"

_"Miss Stark? To what pleasure do I owe to your call." _

"My dad. Have you heard from him? He didn't come home last night and his phone is going straight to voice mail."

_"I'm sure his just passed out drunk with some girl..."_

"He went to Afghanistan yesterday."

_"I'm sure he's okay."_

"I hope so..." Bella hung up, but still not reassured. She then decided to call Rhodey.

_"Hello?"_

"Rhody?"

_"Yeah. Who is this?"_

"This is Bella... Tony's daughter..."

_"I'm sorry Bella, but it's not a good time right now."_

"look, you don't have to tell me any details but is my dad okay?"

_"I'm sorry but-"_

"Where is my dad Rhodey? He didn't come home last night and his phone is going to voice mail."

_"Bella... Your dad..."_

"What happened to my dad? He promised me that he would come home..."

_"Your dad is currently MIA. But I promise you Bella, we will do everything we can to get you your dad back home to you."_

Bella was trying not to break down, she took in a shaky breath, "Thank you. But, please, make sure he doesn't come home in a box... For me.. Please..."

_"I'll try... Bye Miss Stark..." _The line went dead. Bella walked to her dads garage, collapsing on her dads desk.

Bella let a few tears fall before she called Ms Potts again.

_"Hello?"_

"Virginia, can you come to my dad's house please? I'm in the garage if you can meet me..."

_"Miss Stark? What's wrong?"_

"Please, Miss Potts, I... I need your help... My dad... He's MIA..."

_"I'll be there as fast as I can." _Once again the line went dead and Bella was trying not to break down again.

**Okay, so kinda short for a first chapter and kinda dull.**

**But I did not mean for Bella to seem like a spoiled brat it's just that had to get the point across that Bella and Pepper do not get along very well. And No body other then Pepper, Rhodey, Obadiah Stane and Happy know about Bella being the daughter of Tony Stark. **

**And if it is not to clear, this is the first Iron Man. This story is the first on my rewind on how Bella adjusted to her Dad being Iron Man and possibly how she became a Shield Agent, and possibly how she met the Fantastic four. (Basically, her life before she was Danella Vanira, the princess of Vanaheim.)**

**But let me know what you think.**

**Auggie Frank.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, this chapter is going to jump to when Tony first woke up after Yinsen saved him.**

Tony woke up having trouble breathing, realising there was a tube stuck up his nose he started to pull it out. Rolling over he tried to reach for a drink of water, knocking it onto the floor. He tried to move further but he was stuck. He tried to pull away but some one spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tony looked at what he was attached to and saw the car battery. He grabbed at a wire and followed it to his chest. Groaning he pulled at the gauze and found a metal device on his chest. "What the hell did you to me?"

"What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could. But there is a lot more and it's heading towards you atrial septum." He picked up a tube, shaking it, "Here, you wanna see? I have a souvenir. Take a look." He passed the tube to Tony.

As Tony looked at the shrapnel the man spoke again, "I have seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes them about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" Tony wanted to know what was keeping him alive for to try to get back to his daughter.

"That is an electromagnet hooked up to a car battery. And, it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." Tony looked at the electromagnet before zipping up the sweater he was wearing. He looked up and saw a surveillance camera, the man looked over and saw that Tony was looking at the camera, "That's right. Smile. We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't Remember." Tony replied, looking around the room they were being held in.

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

"Where are we?" Tony asked, trying to plan his escape.**(Random question, how many of you have changed the way you say escape because of Finding Nemo?)**

The door clanged a few times before they heard a man talk in a different language. The man walked over to Tony, "Come on, stand up. Stand up!" They both stood up, the man looked at Tony and advised him to do what he was.

As the two of them stood there with their hands up, three men walked into the room. Tony looked at the guns they we armed with and saw that they were Stark weapons. "Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?"

"Do you understand me? Do as I do." the man hushed Tony.

The leader of the three men that entered the room greeted them in his native language and nodded to the man to translate what he had said for Tony. "He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." The leaded handed Tony's fellow prisoner a picture and he showed Tony, "This one."

Tony thought for a second. If he built the missile, these guys would most likely kill him after and he would never see his daughter again. If he refused, they would keep him alive and probably torture him til he agreed to build the missile. And he would have time to try plan escape. He looked at the leader, "I refuse."

They did not like his answer, they put a sack on Tony's head and dragged him to the real leader.

They dragged him to a barrel filled with water, dunking his head under the water, holding him there til he was close to drowning before they pulled him out, letting him almost catch his breath before dunking his head in the water again.

Every time Tony felt as if he was going to give into death, he heard the voice of his little girl, _'Daddy, don't you die on me. Daddy hold on. You gotta come home to me.'_ Each time he heard his daughter's voice, it gave him strength to fight.

After they got bored with the water, the put the sack back on his head and dragged him somewhere else. After about five maybe ten minutes, the sack was taken off again, Tony was then momentarily blinded by the sunlight. Looking around, he saw a multitude of men that were holding him captive. He was shoved forward, his fellow captive following behind him. As they were walking, Tony saw just how much of his weapons his captors had.

The supposed leader spoke again, his fellow captive translated, "He wants to know what you think."

"I think you got a lot my weapons." Tony answered.

"He says that they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make a list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free." He translated again. Tony was hesitant at first, but the leaded pulled out picture from his pocket, and then handed it to Tony, "He says, If you don't, they will have her hunted down, kidnaped, dragged here, and then make you watch as they torture her."

Tony looked at the picture, it was a picture of his daughter. Tony was now furious, how in the world did these guys find out about Bella. "I'll do it."

When they got back to the cave slash room they were being held in, Tony sat by the fire, trying to figure out how they found his daughter or if someone betrayed him.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? What about that woman? Are you going to let them hurt her? Or are you going to do something about it? To protect her?"

"Why should I do anything? They are going to kill me, you, either way. I have something set up to protect her already. New identity, emergency fund, relocated all set up a long time ago incase something like this were to happen. And if I do, I'll probably be dead in a week anyway." Tony answered, not looking away from the fire.

"Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" The man asked. "Your going to let that woman's last memory of you as a man who didn't fight back. A man who just welcomed death and let her be cut off from all she knows."

Tony didn't answer. As they both were getting ready to go to sleep, Tony recalled the last thing he had said to his daughter, _'Always.' _Always. Meaning he always made it home safe for her. A constant promise between the two of them from the first time he had met her. A promise that he had never broken. He wasn't going to break that promise. Before he went to sleep, he made that list. When he was about to go to sleep, he muttered that promise to himself, "Always."

**The next Day.**

"This is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I'm going to need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm going to need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need to sets of precision tools." Tony ordered as his fellow prisoner translated.

Later on, when Tony was taking apart one of his missiles, Tony started to talk to his fellow inmate. "How many languages do you speak?"

"A lot." He answered, "But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."

As Tony pulled the mainframe of the bomb out he asked, "Who are all these people?"

"They are your loyal customers, sir. The call themselves the Ten Rings." The man answered. "You know, we could be more productive if you include me n the planning process."

After taking the bomb further apart, he took a piece of and carelessly threw the rest of the bomb behind him. "Okay, we don't that."

"What is that?" the man asked, referring to the piece from the bomb that Tony required.

"This is palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other eleven?"

Later on, they where handling the melted palladium, Tony spoke up as his partner carried the melted product tho the work area, "Careful. Be careful, we only have one shot at this."

"Relax. I have steady hands." As he poured the melted palladium he added, "How do you think your still alive."

Tony put the battery that he was attached to and asked finally asked what the mans name was.

"My name is Yinsen."

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

**To when the mini arc reactor is finished**

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Yinsen said as he crouched beside the desk.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out my heart." Tony explained what they had made.

"But what could it generate?" Asked Yinsen.

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Tony answered.

"That could power your heart for fifty lifetimes."

"Yeah. Or something small for fifteen minutes." Tony replies, showing him what he had planned. Then they got to taking off the car battery and replacing it with the mini reactor.

Later on in the night they got to talking again. Tony spoke, "You still haven't told me where your from."

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira." Yinsen answered, rolling the dice he was holding for the game they were playing. "It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?" Tony asked.

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here." Yinsen looked up from the game, "And you, Stark? That young woman must mean something for the way you reacted when she was threatened. I mean, you have another life set aside for her incase anything were to happen to you. I hear you every night you know. The last thing you say each night is Always."

Tony was quiet before answering. "She's my daughter."

"Oh." Yinsen said quietly, "And her mother?"

"She doesn't have a mother. Just me." Tony took the picture out of his pocket, "I saved her from trigger happy soldiers when she was about three years old." Tony handed the picture to Yinsen.

"She's beautiful." Yinsen said placing the picture on the table. "Why were they going to shoot her?"

"I was in Russia. I don't remember what for, but on our way back to the base, she was in the middle of the road, poorly dressed for all the snow. The soldiers, they that she was part of a trap. An ambush. But there was no trace of live within twenty miles where we were. She looked as if she was starved, she was a nasty blue because of the blue. With all the cuts and bruises she had, she looked as she had traveled for some time on her own." Tony took a deep breath before continuing, "She was a three-year old little girl and those men were going to kill her."

After a few more minutes of quiet, their game completely forgotten, Yinsen spoke again. "What's her name?"

"Isabella." Tony remembered the locket, "She had a locket on her. On the back it had _D, Isabella Vinira. _I searched and searched for that name. Just to see if she had any family out there but she didn't. And when she was about five years old, I adopted her. She is now, Isabella Maria Stark."

"That is very honorable of you Tony." Yinsen praised. "What does the always mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's, uh, it's a promise between the two of us. When ever I had to leave her to go somewhere else, she would make me promise that I would come home safe for her. It will always be the last thing we say to each other. Never goodbye or I love you. Goodbye, to her, means going away forever, and I love you seems to be like you're preparing for the worst. Always means that I will always make it back home to her."

There heart-felt moment ended when the decided to turn in for the night.

Then next day, they were working on the suit when they were interrupted by, who seems to be the real leader of the Ten Rings.

"Relax." He said, motioning for them to put their arms down. "The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." The leader walked to the table, picking up the plans that Tony drew up, "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn."

While still looking at Tony, the leader started to talk to Yinsen, who was becoming agitated. After a few more words were said, the leader started to walk towards the fire, pulling out a coal as Yinsen was pushed down on his knees being interrogated. Tony only understood one word, Jericho.

"What do you want? A delivery date?" Tony asked walking forward, only to have all of the other men raise their weapons at him. After a few moments of silence, "I need him. Good assistant."

The leader seemed to have mercy and dropped the coal on the anvil, not far from Yinsen's face. He turned to Tony, "You have till tomorrow to assembly my missile." As they all start to walk out og the room, the leader stopped in front of Tony, "I'd hate to have to hurt that beautiful daughter of yours." He muttered so only Tony could hear.

**Kay, kinda lame place to end it, but I did say that this is Bella's life when she becomes the daughter of Iron Man. So next chapter while focus back on Bella.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Auggie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. I'm trying to update more often.**

**I may not be as often as I would like, but I am trying.**

For the last month, Bella was grieving the loss of her father. Not knowing if she was to ever see him again. Pepper was telling her, that maybe it was time to reveal herself to the world. Tell the world that Tony Stark may be lost, but the company still had an heir to his fortune. Peppers arguments were always consisting of the fact that Bella was qualified to take over the family business. That she had the same skills and brains of her father. But she would not agree, she kept telling Pepper that she was always picking up after her father, so she could run Stark Industries. But Pepper argued that was not fit for the role of CEO.

What bothered to usually bickering duo, was that Obadiah Stane was objecting the idea of Bella taking over. Saying she didn't know a thing on running a company, that she had no right in taking over, that with Tony gone, He, not some teenage girl should run Stark Industries. Just like he did when Howard had died.

His saying that Bella had no right is what had her agree to temporally run the company. Saying that if her father did not return home in four months time, she would reveal herself. Obadiah was beyond pissed, but Pepper made a compromise with him, he would run things at the office, but nothing big was to happen without the consent and signature of Isabella Stark.

So here she was, sitting at her father's desk in the garage, the last place she every saw her father, dealing with more paperwork. Laughing to herself, now she knew why her father was always complaining. The pile of papers seemed endless. Glaring at the large pile on the desk, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, she addressed JARVIS. "Good morning Jarvis."

_"Good morning Princess._" the AI replied.

"What would you suggest that I start with first? There is a lot of work here, so what should I priorities?"

"_Might I suggest the pile to the left hand side. Ms. Potts has organized all the paperwork to make the process easier for you. And she requested me to tell you that she will arrive around noon with an update on what is happening at the company._"

Nodding, she picked up the pile, she started to sift through the papers. Reading through them, she noticed that they were all termination papers. But what caught her attention was that they were for all the employees that were with her fathers company since the beginning. But something was missing, there was no cause written for them to be fired. Confused, "Jarvis, is there any reason listed in the online files for these men to be fired?"

_"No, ma'am. It seems that area was left blank on each and every one of those forms."_ Jarvis answered.

"Who had these papers filled? Who wants these men fired?" She asked.

_"That would be Mr. Stane_." He answered quickly.

"I am going to leave these for later. Jarvis, what else is to be prioritized?" She said as she tucked the papers into a folder and into the desk drawer.

_"That would be the money requisitions. It seems that the Science division is in need of funds for and experiment."_

"On who's authorization? This project, there is no file listed." She asked as she searched the companies files.

_"Again, that would be Mr. Stane."_

Even more puzzled, "Jarvis, do me a favour and search all the files for anything out of order that has Obadiah's name attached to it."

_"Yes ma'am."_ After a few minutes of silence, Jarvis spoke again, _"Ma'am it seems that there a several irregularities in the sales of the Stark weapons. There seems to be more profit made then reported weapons sold. And several employees losing wages for no reason listed as Obadiah Stains salary grows. Also, since Mr. Stane has taken over, Stark Industries other profits seem to be dwindling. By my calculations, by the end of the month, Stark Industries will be near bankruptcy."_

"What the hell are you doing to my families company?" As Bella pulled all the information together she asked Jarvis, "May you call Virginia, let her know that I will need her as soon as possible. And that it be her and Happy. No one else is to come into this house."

_"As you wish ma'am."_

*To Tony*

After days of building the suit and having a rush put on the suit, they were now putting the final touches on.

Tony prayed t who ever was listening would help him and Yinsen would make it out okay. That he would see his daughter again. He knew that he had been here for three months, and he knows that he and Pepper had planned, that if anything were to happen to him, that she waits four months from when he was announced MIA or brought home dead, before she has Bella reveal herself to the media and take over the company in his place.

"God, I hope I make it in time." Tony muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Yinsen asked as he hung up the suit.

"My daughter, no one knows that I have a daughter. Just a handful of people. I had told her, that if I died in, well something like this, she was to take over the company. But, that is only if my body is found. Which, I mean, what terrorist wouldn't send proof of my death? Anyways, she is to wait four months before she takes over the company." But then he thought of Pepper, "But if my assistant has her way, and trust me, she is very persuasive, Bella will be taking over the company by the end of the month.."

"You want to protect her from the world?"

"Just people like these guys. There are a lot of people like these guys that don't like what I do, and they won't have any problem using her against me. But what I want to know is who those guys found out about Bella. Now including you and that guy out there, there are only four other people that now about her."

"When you get out of here, and you will, you can figure that your self." Yinsin said as he helped Tony suit up. "Okay? Can you move? Okay. Say it again." Yinsin demanded as he adjusted pieces of the suit.

"forty-one steps straight ahead. Then sixteen steps that's from the door, fork right, thirty-three steps, turn right." He repeated just as two men arrived at the door demanding to know where Tony was.

As they grew impatient, they opened the door, causing the bomb they had set to go off earlier then they wanted.

"How does it look?" Tony asked.

"Oh my goodness." He said as he went back to finishing the suit. "It worked all right."

"That's what I do."

"Let me finish this."

"Initialize the power sequence. Now!" Yinsen did what he was told.

"Okay, tell me. Tell me."

"Function eleven. Tell me when you see the progress bar. It should be up now."

"Yes."

"Tell me what you see."

"I have it."

Press control 'I'

Got it.

"I enter." Tony specified. "Come over her and button me up."

After he button Tony up, he went and checked on the progress bar. "We need more time." He turned to Tony. "Hey, I'm going to go buy you some time."

"Stick to the plan!" Tony yelled, but it was already to late. Yinsen was already out the door after grabbing one of their guns. "Stick to the plan! Yinsen!"

When the power reached one hundred percent, Tony started to beat on the guys that came to check the cave. Knocking them into the wall he left the room and proceeded to take out many of their soldiers. Running away, they tried to lock the doors, trying to keep Tony from escaping. As he crashed through the doors, he had got his arm stuck in the wall of the cave.

One of the idiot soldiers tried to shoot Tony the head, but the bullet ricocheted and he took the bullet through his brain. As he freed his arm, he stormed through the cave again. "Yinsen!"

"Look out!"He called from the ground, coughing up a little blood as he did. Dodging a small missile, Tony launched a missile of his own. It may have not hit his target directly, but it worked well enough. As Tony went over to Yinsen, he lifted of his mask.

"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it." Tony tried to get Yinsen to move.

"This was always the plan, Stark. "

"Come on, you're going to see your family. Get up." Tony tried to reason.

"My family is dead." Yinsen revealed as he started to fade. "I'm going to see them now, Stark. You need to go yours. You need to keep your daughter safe. It's okay. I want this. I want this."

"Thank you for saving me." Tony replied, "Thank you for sending me back to my daughter."

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life. You can't hide your daughter for ever. Just try and keep her safe." That was Yinsen's last request before he died.

Slapping his mask back on, he exited the cave. Many of the soldiers tried to shoot him, but the bullets had no effect.

"My turn." Tony muttered as he activated the flame throwers. Many of the men caught on fire as Tony set everything on fire that had the Stark name on them. As Tony took on heavy fire, he activated his boosters, sending him flying.

As he flew, many of pieces broke off as he plummeted back down to earth. Groaning, he started to rip off the remaining pieces of the suit and started walking in no particular direction.

After two days of stumbling through the desert he saw to helicopters fly over him.

"Hey!" He yelled, waving them down, dropping to his knees as the copter landed.

As the American soldiers ran to him, Rhody questioned, "How was the 'fun-vee'?"

Tony just laughed it off. Rhody placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, crouching down, "Next time you ride with me, okay?" Pulling him close into a side hug, he quietly said, "You have someone very special waiting at home, scared for you."

**Back to America**

After getting of the plane he saw a puffy eyed Pepper waiting for him.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?" Tony asked.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper quickly answered.

"Yeah, well vacation's over."

"Vacation? What vacation? She's worse then you." She answered as the both got in the car. "She's raising all kind of trouble with Obadiah."

"Where to sir?" Happy asked.

Pepper answered, "Take us to the hospital."

"No." Tony interrupted.

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"I don't have to do anything. I want to see my daughter. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two other things that I want. I want an American cheeseburger, well, no I want my daughters cooking, and the other-"

Pepper cut him off thinking he was going to request something inappropriate. "That's enough of that."

"Is not what you think, "Tony continued, "I want you to call for a press conference now. I know you are not going to let me go home just yet so call the press."

As they arrived at the Stark company building, Tony reluctantly excepted a hug from Stane, especially after what he heard what his daughter found out.

"We were going to meet you at the hospital." Obadiah said after he released Tony from the hug.

"No, I'm fine." Happy came around the car with a Burger King bag, giving Tony a burger as he walked into the building.

As Tony walked into the room to a round of applause, Pepper was approached by a man. "Ms. Potts, Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not apart of the press conference, but it's about to begin in a moment."

"I'm not a reporter. I'm agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He said as he handed over his card.

"That's quite a mouthful." She replied as she took the card.

"I know. We're working on it."

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA," Pepper started to list off.

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about his circumstances of his escape." Agent Coulson interrupted.

"I'll put something in the books, shall I?" Pepper replied.

"Thank you." Coulson nodded, "And Ms. Potts, we know that someone important to Tony was threatened." Agent Coulson added as he walked away.

**How was that?**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was beyond ecstatic. Rhoddy had kept his word and found her dad and brought him home. And as she knew that he would have to have a press conference before Pepper and Obadiah would let him come home, she was in the living room waiting for the conference to start.

Laughing quietly, she saw Stane standing at the podium while her dad was sitting on the floor.

_"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down?" He asked, while pulling out another burger out of his suit pocket. "Why don't you just sit down. That way you can see me and I can see you. A little less formal." Everyone, not sure if he was actually being serious, slowly sat down. He looked over to Stane, "Good to see you."_

_"good to see you too." He replied, patting him on the back._

_"I never got to say goodbye to my dad." Looking at all the reporters, "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There are things that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had his doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them. That is something I swore that would not happen. And I saw had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."_

_One of the reporters raised his hands, "Mr. Stark?"_

_"Hey Ben."_

_"What happened over there?" _

_Standing up and going to stand behind the podium, "I had my eyes opened. I came to realized that I have more to offer this world than making things blow up. And as I promised when is I started this company, starting now, effective immediately I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time I can decide what the future of the company will be." That had the press going into a frenzy. "What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." Obadiah started to lose his cool and started to shove Tony away from the podium. _

_As she saw her dad walk away from the conference, she saw that Obadiah was trying to rein them back in._

As he was walking out, he grabbed Peppers arm, dragging her out. "I'm going home now. I need to see my daughter."

"Tony! What the hell was that?" Pepper demanded as she got free of his hold.

"You didn't see what I saw over there. What I did is what needed to be done."

"You have to stay here. Your company needs y-" Pepper started to argue.

"My daughter needs me right now. I haven't seen her in three months and knowing you, you have her getting ready to take over." Tony fired back as he walked to the car. "Happy, bring me home."

"Tony you need to think-"

"I'm going to go home and see my daughter and that's final." Tony ended the argument and got into the car.

**-To The Stark Manor-**

Bella was bouncing in her spot in the foyer. She had received a very annoyed text from Virginia that they were on their way home. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw Happy pull up.

Smiling, he all but runs into the house.

"Daddy!" She yelled, running and jumping onto him.

Laughing, ignoring the pain, he twirled her around the room. Putting her down, hugging her tightly, "I missed you."

Smiling, she pulled away, looking up at her dad, "You're late, daddy. Your dinner has gone bad by now."

Laughing, "Yeah, I got held up. Sorry I didn't call."

"Just be sure that it doesn't happen again." Bella pleaded.

"I can try." He replied. Pulling her to the couch, "So what has been happening with the company since I've been gone."

"I had slowed down all weapons sales before you shut down that division. All requests for a raise in payment has been put on hold, especially when it is the board members that are requesting that the money comes from the lower members of the company. The same goes for all termination requisitions. What makes it interesting is that the employees that are requested to be released are the employees that are most loyal to SI. Despite the slowing down of the weapons sales, there have been a small increase in the rest of Stark profits."

_"If I may interrupt, Miss Stark, you are forgetting that all irregularities have Obadiah Stane's name attached. Despite his attempts of erasing his footsteps, there are quiet a few irregularities."_ Jarvis interrupted.

"What, no 'Hi' from you Jarvis? I've been gone for three months and you don't acknowledge your creature." Tony asked sarcastically.

_"Greetings Sir. A pleasure to have you back at the manor. Hopefully you can keep Miss Stark and Ms. Potts from killing each other now that you are back._" The AI replied.

"They still don't get along? I figured that they would become best pals while I was gone."

_"That is an understatement Sir. It seems that, though, Miss Stark may work more efficiently then you, to Ms. Potts, she is harder to work for."_

Looking at his daughter, "Why is that?"

Shrugging, "I don't take peoples bullshit and I don't take no for an answer. The board would go to Stane, Stane goes to Potts, she comes to me, I decide whether or not to give them what they want. As I said when I first agreed to take over, no big decisions were to be made without my approval. All the people that didn't get what they wanted would whine to Potts and do everything they could to make her job harder."

"Jarvis, how is this company doing since my daughter took over?"

_"By my calculations, Miss Stark would have managed the company just fine if you had not returned. For a seventeen year old girl, she had done remarkably well. Like you, Sir, she took over easily. The company has done well under her reign and your absence."_

"Huh-" He was going to say more but was interrupted by Jarvis.

_"Sir, Mr. Stane has just entered the premises."_ Pepper went to the door to greet him, but he had other ideas and let himself in.

"Where is he? He in the garage?" Obadiah demanded as he stormed through the foyer.

"He's in the living room." Pepper replied, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" He came in, glaring at Bella, "That was your doing wasn't it?"

"No. The double dealer, he is to blame. What happened to my dad and the soldiers, that is not what my families company is about." Bella replied, standing up, crossing her arms and glaring at Obadiah.

"We're a weapons manufacturer." He started to argue.

"I don't want to inherit a body count. That is not what I know this company to be." She glared.

"It's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons."

"To protect America and the soldiers the fight for their country." Bella argued back, she took a breath to try calm down. "It's my name on the side of the building. It was my decision, deal with it Stane."

"But your not a Stark, are you Isabella?" Obadiah taunted, knowing that being adopted bothered her.

Bella snapped, walking up to Obadiah, she slapped him, and stormed to her room.

Rubbing at his no stinging cheek, he looked over at Tony, "You gonna do anything about what she just did?"

Pepper gasped, not believing what he had just said. Tony just raised his eyebrows, "She had the right. Besides, it is her name. I adopted her. She is a Stark. When I was over there any choice she made was hers to make. It's her company too."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, he just huffed out, "What are we gonna do? Make baby bottles? Will that please the little princess?"

"I think we should take another at Arc Reactor Technologies."

"The Arc Reactor? We did that as a publicity stunt. It such the hippies up." He questioned.

"It works though." Tony replied.

"Yeah, as a science project. I mean we haven't had any breakthroughs. Have we?"

"Could you have a lousyer poker face? I mean who told you? Tell me who told you. It's Rhodey or Pepper? I'm gonna say, Rhodey."

"I want to see it." Obadiah demanded.

Tony took off the sling, unbuttoned his shirt a little and showed him the miniaturized Arc Reactor.

After rebuttoning his shirt, "Listen to me, Tony. We're a team. Do you understand? Me and you. Just like it was me and your dad. Not you and your daughter. There's nothing we can't do if we stick together."

Rolling his eyes at the mention of his father, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up, okay?"

"You gotta let me handle this. Your daughter isn't old enough. You gotta heal. You gotta promise me that you'll lay low." Obadiah requested as he left the house.

**Later that Night. **

Tony had just called Pepper down to the garage, he was sitting on the chair as his daughter kept an eye on the monitors that were tracking his heartbeat.

Not looking up from the computer, she asked, "You sure that she can do this, daddy?"

"Of course. I trust her with my life, and more importantly, yours." He said as he played around with his new reactor.

Rolling her eyes, "You also trust Stane with the company and look were that is taking you."

Before he could respond, Pepper had arrived in the garage. "Let's see them. Show me your hands." Not sure if he was serious or not, she did what he asked. "Oh wow. They are small. very petite. I just, need your help here for a sec."

"My god, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?" She asked, walking up to Tony to get a better look at the reactor.

"It was. It is now an antique." He lifted up the new reactor, "This is what's going to keep me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump."

"Speed bump, what does that mean?" Pepper asked, confused.

Looking up from the monitors, "Meaning he can't replace it by himself."

Looking over to the younger Stark, "And why can't you do it?"

Rolling her eyes again, "He doesn't want to traumatize me. Like having him kidnapped and held captive for three months hadn't done that to me already."

Keeping his daughter from saying anything else, he started to explain what was wrong as he took out the original reactor. . "There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short."

Taking the reactor from Tony, with a disgusted look on her face, "What do you want me to do?"

"Put that on the table over there. I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out." He instructed.

"Is it safe?" She asked, worried.

"So long as you don't let it touch the socket walls." Bella called, making a few adjustments on the monitor. Looking up again, "Just think of it as Operation."

"You want me to play Operation on your dad?" She asked, not believing what she had just said.

"No." Bella scoffed, "My dad does."

Trying to stop their argument, "Just gently lift the wire. Okay?"

Pepper started to reach, but pulled back quickly. "You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this."

"No. You're fine. You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great. Is it too much of a problem to ask? Cause you're gonna prove my daughter right if you don't."

Pepper jumped at the chance to prove that the younger Stark was wrong about something, she reached in. Squealing at the feel of what she felt, "Oh, there's pus."

"That's not 'pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device. Now, be sure to grab the copper wire." Bella called from the desk.

"I got it." She replied as she started to pull the wire out. Trying to be careful, but she let the wire touch the side.

Groaning at the shock that went through his body, "Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't.. There's a magnet at the end of it!" He yelled at her when she didn't pay attention and pulled the whole thing out.

Bella jumped up when the monitor went red and started to beep louder, "You shouldn't have done that! He's going into cardiac arrest now."

"I though you said this was safe!" Pepper yelled at Tony.

He just handed her the new reactor, "You gotta switch it out really quick."

"Okay. Okay," She hesitated again, "I'm going to make this okay."

"Let's hope. You're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you-" He didn't get to finish as he flinched to when the reactor was connected. "Was that so hard? That was fun, right?"

Watching as his vitals went back to normal, Bella got up, "You okay daddy?"

As he got up from the chair, "Yeah, I feel great."

Pepper wiped of the matter of her hands, she grabbed the original reactor, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Tony looked over, "That? Destroy it. Incinerate it."

"You don't want to keep it?" Pepper questioned.

He tapped on his new reactor, "I don't need it. The media knows me as many things. And nostalgic isn't one of them."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" She asked, sensing the dismissal.

"That will be all Ms. Potts." He replied.

She looked over to Bella, "And you Miss Stark."

"I'm good, Virginia." Bella shook her head. Looking to her dad, "Mexican or Thai tonight?"

Watching as Pepper walked out, "I was thinking, Pizza?"

"Sure. So long as there's wings and that you read to me tonight." She replied laughing.

**A little fluff between Bella and Tony at the end there.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**Or if your still reading these stories.**

**Auggie Frank. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...**

**So...**

**I moved.. **

**And unfortunately I won't be able to update till I am set up in my new place.**

**I will be writing when I can but until I am comfortable in my new place there won't be any updates...**

**I am sorry, **

**and will hopefully be back soon. **

**Auggie Frank **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone...**

**I know that it's been a really long time since I've updated any of my stories.**

**This is not an excuse but an explanation.**

**In the last year I've moved four times and then I helped my aunt move, then I was busy with work and family in the summer. **

**And September is always a busy month where I'm from.**

**So, safe to say, life got the better of me.**

**Anyways..**

**I plan on working on ****_Who Is She _****first. I have yet to decide who Angel will end up with. I tallied up the votes and surprisingly, Dean and Sam only have one vote each, Adam has two and is it a surprise that Cas is winning with six? **

**But I have decided to add both Gabriel and Balthazar to the vote. It's not too late to vote because I still have no idea yet.**

**As for my other stories, ****_Hunt for Redemption_**** will be updated after. And because it's been so long, I'll tell you all, there's going to be more arguments and Angelique will be making an appearance soon.**

**And ****_Rewind to the Life of Isabella Stark, _****more tension between Pepper and Tony over Bella. **

**But I'm sorry for not updating.**

**Anyways, Vote for who you want for WIS.**

**Auggie Frank.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey everybody. **_

_**I know that it has been a long time since I have updated. **_

_**I apologize. **_

_**But my laptop has caught a bad virus and now refuses to load. All I have now that I can write with is a tablet.**_

_**So I again apologize, but I don't know when Who is She and Rewind to the Life of Isabella Stark will be able to be updated. **_

**_I can and will try update the Hunt for Redemption._**

**_I'd greatly appreciate it if it is understood that ife sucks and majority of the time, I can not trust my technology. _**

**_Not only did I lose documents for these stories but my music and more importantly, my pictures. _**

**_So I apologize. _**

**_I am sort of on an hiatus._**

**_Auggie Frank_**


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Day

Tony had just got back from visiting Rhodey at the base and was now back in the garage.

"Jarvis, you up?" Tony asked as he was typing something on the computer he was working at.

"For you, sir and Miss Stark, always." Jarvis replied, powering back up.

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two." Tony said as he pulled up the schematics for the suit he had made.

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server? Let me daughter be the only other person to access these files."

"Working on a secret project, are we, sir?" Jarvis asked almost sarcastically.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. That's why I only want my daughter to be able to see this." Tony replied, altering things with the holographic version of Mark One. "Maybe in my hands, it can actually do some good."

**==Days Later==**

Tony was sitting in the garage working on a boot to his suit.

Dummy was trying to help, but he was getting in the way more then he was helping.

As Tony was trying to get Dummy to stop getting in the way, Bella walked in hearing her father getting annoyed again. "Forget it. You are a tragedy."

Looking up from the files that Virginia had sent. "Well, what did you expect You programed him when you were drunk. Or hung-over. I don't know. I can't remember."

Putting down the tool he was using, he replied with a mock sigh, "I thought we went through this already." He started with a small smirk, "I was drunk when I programed YOU, hung-over with Dummy."

They both mockingly glarred at one another before breaking out into laughter.

"What are those?"He asked when he finished the boot.

"More aquestions. More trouble being raised after the announcement was made." Bella put the files next to her father, then examined the boot. "Are you gonna test them out?"

"Pretty quick." He said as he put the boots on, grabbing the hand controls. "C'mon. You can help Dummy and You." As she followed her father to the area he had set up to test out the boots, he was giving orders to the two robots. "Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it. Hun, just watch and tell after, tell me what you think I should add or change. Okay. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if ten percent thrust capacity achieves lift. Countdown for me Ellie?"

"In three, two, one." She counted down, and moments after she had said one, Tony had managed lift, only to end up smacking the ceiling and then drop to the floor. Right after her dad hit the floor, Dummy doused him with the fire extinguisher. "Oh my God! Daddy! Are you okay?"

Groaning, he slowly stood up, "that didn't go as smoothly as I hoped." Waving her off when she tried to help him stand, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Helping him up anyways, "Maybe some sorta stabilizer?"

"Right." He took off the boots pulled open another file on his computer. He grabbed his now cold coffee and started to alter the stabilizers. "Something like these?" He asked as he pulled up a holographic version.

Turning her head to the side to get a better look, "That should work."

**==Couple Days Later==**

Tony was once again down in the garage working on the stabilizers. Hearing someone coming down the stairs, he looked over and saw Pepper coming into the garage. Walking over towards him, carrying a fresh coffee, something wrapped in brown paper. "I've been calling you. Didn't you hear me on the intercom."

"Huh?" He looked up, "Yeah."

"Obadiah is upstairs. What would you like me to tell him?" Pepper asked as she placed the things she was carrying on one of the tables.

"Great. I'll be right up."

"Uh-listen. Before you go up there, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

Finishing up what he was doing, he replied, "shoot"

"It's about Isabella." Pepper said right away.

Putting his tools down, "what about my daughter?"

"That's just it, Tony. She's not your daughter. You don't even know who she is or where she came from. She doesn't exist anywhere."

Glaring at the woman. "That little girl upstairs, she is my daughter. When I found her, I searcd on every data base known to man just to try and find any information on her. I raised her-"

"No. You programed Jarvis to raise her. A child-"

"I raised Ellie by myself till she was seven. I did not go over seas, I never left the state till I could trust that she could be to be left alone for even a hour. I raised her with the ASSISTANCE of Jarvis. Who I trust a hell of a lot more than you right now. "

Pepper looking as if she had been slapped, "She is a teenager who is living a life of secrecy. Her only friends are your driver and your friend Rhoddy. She hardly ever leaves the manor. She was running an international company and she is just a child."

"Ellie is homeschooled because no other child her age can keep up with her level of thinking. I even tried offering to send her to a boarding school if she wanted. My daughter goes to the mall and any other place she wishes. And YOU were the one who had my Ellie preparing to take over the company."

Tony had become furious at his assistant. Arguing with her about his daughter was a regular occurrence that was happening more often than not.

"I'll report you to children's services. The way she is living is not what a child needs."

"You'd breach your contract. If you do that, I can and will have you fired, arrested and charged. My daughter is seventeen. If you were to call them, she would be placed into foster care, were she would age out in a year." Fuming at the woman, "look at what she has accomplished here with me. She had finished high school at thirteen. She is studying at a university level. She knows how to defend herself. Ellie proved that she too could run the family company at a young age. We found each other when we needed each other the most. Without my daughter, I would have self destructed a long time ago. And if I had not found her, she would have been shot dead or she could have froze to death. She may not be my biological daughter be Ellie is a Stark.

"Tony-" Pepper tried to continue arguing.

Snapping, "no! She is my daughter. If you threaten me with my daughter, you will never be able to hold down a job at a garbage dump let alone Stark Industries. I will make your life a living hell. And that's if I don't have you sent to jail."

The two of them stood there, glaring daggers at each other.

"Sir. If I may interrupt. Mister Stane still awaits you upstairs. And miss Stark sends a message. if you don't come up soon, she will eat all the pizza that Mister Stane brought from New York."

"Jarvis, buddy. Tell them I'll be right up." With one final glare at Pepper, "your done for the week. No pay." She looked as if she were going to demand why. "You threatened and disrespected my family. I can handle a week with out your assistance. Good night Ms. Potts."

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs.

Most likely only to have to deal with another problem.

**hey everyone.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Auggie Frank.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony ran up the stairs, knowing that Ella would keep her word and eat all the pizza if he wasn't fast enough. As he got to the top of the stairs he saw Stane playing his piano. "How'd it go?" When he didn't answer, Tony assumed the worse. "It went that bad, huh?"

Stane continued playing, "Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad."

"Uh-huh. Sure doesn't." He said as he grabbed a slice and sitting beside Ella.

"It would have went better if you were there." Stane called as grabbed his drink and walked away from the piano.

"Uh-uh. You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all..."

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting."

"A board of directors meeting?" Ella spoke up.

Glaring at her, not acknowledging her speaking, "The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

Surprised, "What?"

"They want to lock you out." He explained.

"Why, cause the stocks dipped forty points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and a half." Pepper muttered as she stormed up the stairs and through the foyer.

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony, the board has rights, too." He spoke as if he was scolding a child. "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't the company's best interest."

"He's being responsible! For all they know, it's a new direction for him, for the entire company." Ella snapped, grabbing the last of the pizza and walking towards the garage. Yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be in the shop."

Tony waited a few moments before he stood to follow his daughter. Stane jumped up to stop him. "Hey! Hey! Tony, listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around. But you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that."He motioned towards the Reactor. "You know, draw up some specs."

"No. No, absolutely not. This stays with Ella and I."

Stane tried to argue, "It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York."

"Forget it. That's it, Obie. Between me and my daughter."

"All right. Fine. But you owe me a pizza." Stane conceded, he watched Tony run the stairs, "You mind if I come down there and see what you two are doing?"

"Good night, Obie." He called when he was already half way down the stairs.

**Day Eleven of Being Back on American Soil.**

"Day eleven, test thirty-seven, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety."Turning and pointing towards the machine, "If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college. All right, nice and easy. Don't wanna be scaring Ellie again. Just gonna start off with one percent thrust capacity. In, three, two, one." He tensed up before lifting off. After a couple of minutes of some-what steady hovering he touched back down.

"You know," Ellie called as she walked into the garage, "when he follows you around like that, it makes me think you'll com-bust."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Tony turned to Dummy, "Stand down. If something happens, then come in. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one."

Bella watched he took flight again. She started to worry when he started fly around with little control. When her dad was flying over the cars, "What are you doing? Dad? Your gonna mess with the paint jobs!"

"Yeah, this is where I don't want to be!" Tony muttered, trying to fly himself away for his car collection. When he managed to get away from the cars, he had ended up flying above his desk, sending all the loose papers all over the place. "Desk." Laughing, he almost flew into a wall.

Glaring through her hair covering her face, "you can fly. Fantastic. But can you land now?"

"Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay." After landing and regaining his balance, he took one look at his daughters messy hair and starting giggling a little bit. Only to stop when Dummy almost doused him with the extinguisher. "Anyway, what's up?"

Pulling her hair back in a ponytail, "You called me down here. Was it to show me you could fly or was it for something else?"

"Right." Taking the boots and stabilizers of, he looked at her. He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back till she sat on a chair. "I have a question for you. Would you be okay if I sent you to school?"

Shocked, Bella sat there in silence for a moment. She raised her eyebrows in question, "Like a public school?"

Standing up straight, scoffing. "God no. I would be worried sick if you were in a public school."

"Then where? Are we talking a boarding school in Europe or a hole in the wall up north?" Bella asked, leaning back into the chair. "And what about my name? Would I go by Stark?"

"No. I can create a false background. Isabella Collins or Isabella Carter, whichever you prefer. The only person that would know who really are, would be the headmaster. And no, the school is on the East Coast." Tony explained.

"Where? Where would I be going?"

Rubbing the back of his neck. "Now, before you get mad or anything, there is only one place that both Jarvis and I could agree that was safe enough for you. In fact Jarvis was more sure about it than me."

Tony's last comment offended the AI, "might I remind you, Sir. It was your idea first. I just ran the probability of something happening to Miss Stark."

"Jarvis, buddy, now is not the time."

Growing more nervous by the second, she damned, "Where are you sending me?"

He took a breath before answering, "Xavier's school for gifted youngsters."

Bella's eyes grew wide. She remained quiet for a few minutes, Tony had started to worry that he might have put his daughter into some sort of shock. "Why?" She whispered quietly. Her voice was so quiet that he almost missed the question.

Confused about her question, "'Why?' I told you why. That is the only school I would feel is safe-"

Shaking her head, "No. Why send me to attend a school now?"

Grimacing, "before I suspended Pepper for a week, she told me that some super-secret-agent of some sort knows that someone close to me was threatened. And the assholes that held me hostage knew about you. Before I find out who all else knows about you, I want to make sure you are somewhere safe."

Rubbing her face, she didn't really want to leave, but he wanted to protect her. It would mean she would get to meet other people, even if it means leaving LA. With a slight grimace, "I'll go. But I want something after you make sure I'm safe."

Nodding his head, "Sure. As long as it's within reason..."

Smiling at her father, knowing the reaction that her father was going to have. "I want to go to a Rangers game."

"Sure- What no. I'll get you a private box at the Kings game. Why would you want to watch a Rangers game?" Tony demanded to know why she preferred New York over LA.

Smirking, "Nope. I like the Rangers more than the Kings."

Glaring, "Fine. But you pack your bag. I'm going bring you to the school tomorrow. I'll make your records tonight." Rolling his eyes, he heard his daughter laugh as she walked back into the mansion.

**On the Jet to Xavier's School.**

Bella rubbed her eyes, she didn't really care for flying.(Maybe her dad could build some sort of transportation device.) Yawning, "What was my name again?"

Tony rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink, "I've told you three times already. What happened to that memory of yours?"

Giving her father a half-assed glare, "You slept in, so I didn't get to have my coffee. What name did you give me?"

Giving her a sarcastic laugh, "Collins. D Isabella Carter Collins. You don't like your first name so you go by Isabella."

"And my parents?" She asked, stretching out her back.

"Mom's Renee, disowned you when she found out you were a mutant. She remarried and that's all you know. You're dad's name is Charlie, a chief of police in a small town."

"Mkay. One question. How am I going to explain my lack of mutant ability?"

Actually laughing, "You manage to talk anyone into doing what you want. Including Jarvis and Pepper. As far I'm concerned you have some sort of siren, or manipulation ability."

Scoffing, only to start giggling herself, "Doesn't help that you and Happy can't say no. The real challenge is getting Rhoddy to say yes. Pepper only says yes so she won't have to argue with me."

_"Sir, Miss, we are nearing or destination." _Jarvis' voice cut over the comm system.

"Thank you Jarvis." Sadness crossed his face, "You ready to leave your old man?"

A sad smile appeared on her face, "This was your idea. But I will miss you. And I know that you will come and get me when it's safe."

"And you know why I can't get off the jet with you?" Tony double checked.

"If you did, everyone would wonder how I knew Tony Stark." Feeling the jet starting to land, she got up and hugged her father tightly. "Promise that everything is going to be okay?"

"I'll be back for you. You know that. I always come back." He gave her a tight squeeze. "You'll be safe here."

"Be careful. And make sure you come back to me. I don't want to have take over just yet."

_"Sir, Professor Xavier and company are waiting for Miss."_

"I'll always come back for you." Tony promised before Bella walked off their jet.

Turning her back to the teachers, she watched as the Stark Jet head back to their Malibu home. When she couldn't see the jet she turned towards the professor. Pulling out the shy character that her father told her to hide behind. "Hi." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Hello Miss Collins. Welcome to Xavier's School for gifted youngsters." She assumed he was the headmaster, the other four were standing defensively behind him. "My name is Charles Xavier."

Ah, she was right. She focused on the people behind him, one of the men with odd glasses of some sort glared at the other man. One woman looked very friendly, almost motherly. The other woman, she was a red head, she had her head tilted to side, looking like she was trying to figure out something impossible. She suddenly turned to Charles, "I can't read on her!"

Bella was taken aback at her comment, "Excuse me?"

"Now Jean, that was rude. I apologize, Jean is a telepath. I believe that she is referring the block in your mind."

Bella was confused, "A block? I-"

Jean cut her off, "I thought you said she was just a Siren."

Bella knew know that she was not going to like Jean. In a matter of minutes, Bella saw how rude the woman was. Choosing to take the high road, she ignored the woman. Turning back to Charles, offering her hand, "Hello. I'm Isabella Collins. And I have no idea what block you are referring to."

Shaking her hand, her motioned for the other three to step forward. He motioned towards the other woman, "This is Ororo Munroe." Ororo stepped forward, instead of shaking her hand like Bella originally thought she would, Bella was pulled into a tight hug. Releasing her, the man with the odd glasses stepped up, "Scott Summers." Scott gave her hand a tight squeeze. The other man didn't move from Charles' side. "The man to my right is Logan."

"Hi." She said quietly to the intimidating man, who just nodded in response.

Charles turned his wheelchair around, "If you'll follow us, I'll call a couple of students to show you to your room."

Bella tightly held onto her bag and followed the five adults quietly. She was shocked to see a group of four teenagers standing in the doorway. Bella just assumed that they were told to wait there or that Jean may have used her telepathic ability.

One of the girls was bouncing around excitedly, were as on of the boys looked absolutely bored. The other two just had polite smiles. Charles stopped and introduced the four as all but Ororo kept walking. "Miss Collins, meet your classmates, Bobby, John, Rogue and Kitty." Each of them waved when their name was spoken. "If you'll excuse me, if you need anything, you could ask one of the teachers and if you wish to speak with me, I will be in my office."

Ororo gave Bella a side hug, before walking off, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm usually in the library or on the balcony when class ins't in session."

After both of the teachers left the foyer, Rogue spoke quickly, "Hi! What's your name? What can you do? How old are-"

"Rogue!" Kitty cut in. "Breath. Let the poor girl answer before you ask another question.

Laughing quietly at the 'poor' remark. 'If they only knew.' She smiled at the hyper girl. "It's alright. I don't mind. My full name is Isabella Carter Collins. I'm seventeen. And I apparently can get people to do what I want easily and I just learned that I have some sort of mental block."

Bobby spoke up, "Like a telepath?"

Shaking her head, "No, I was told I was more like a siren."

John pushed off the wall, "Prove it."

"Johnny!" Kitty scolded.

Oh boy... Bella panicked. Not letting them see her fear, she used her cocky Stark smirk. She'd just have to use her female charms to get her out of this problem. Bella stepped close to Johnny, looking through her eyelashes, "You know, my bag is really heavy." Pulling out the pout she used on her father, "Can you take it for me?" She saw him swallow hard, his hand slowly shook as he took her bag. With a smirk on her face she turned to Bobby. He looked a little worried when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes that always worked on Rhoddy. "The professors didn't tell me where my room was... Can I sleep on your bed?.."

"Su-sure.." Bobby stuttered.

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled, hurt.

Uh-oh, that was a bad idea. Bobby and Rogue seemed to have a thing. Bella quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. He challenged me. I can just go ask one of the professors.. I didn't mean-" Bella did feel bad, just not as bad as she was making Rogue think. "I'm so sorry. I've- I'd never do anything to hurt-"

Rogue had a panicked look on her own face now. "No. Don't worry about it Sug. You can use his room till-"

Bella couldn't take it anymore and started giggling uncontrollably. "I'm sorry. I don't use it often. It can cause me a lot of trouble."

Kitty started with Bella. "You'll fit in just fine. But you will need a name..."

The statement sobered Bella up. "Name?"

"Yeah. I'm Shadow Cat cause I can walk through anything. Rogue is really Anne-Marie. She doesn't touch people because she will absorb their life force. Bobby is IceMan and John is Pyro. Both for obvious reasons. Now what to call you..." Kitty explained will tapping her chin.

Bella looked over to the boys, both still dazed. Bella walked in front of them, snapped her fingers in their faces, effectively bringing the two of them back to reality.

Still in John's face, "that good enough?" Bella asked, smirk on her face again.

Bobby asked confused, "what happened?"

Rogue answered harshly, "John happily took her bag and you gave her your bed."

"Hey. Don't forget, you gave Bella YOUR permission to use his bed too." Kitty added giggling again.

Bobby went beet red and John just had a smirk on his face. "If you want, you can sleep in my bed... Maybe beneath me."

Bella's smirk grew. "Siren hunny. I can work the charm but it doesn't work on me."

_Kitty was right. Bella would fit in just fine. _


End file.
